


Intangible

by galaxysoup



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor knows a little girl who can walk through walls. Missing scene from <i>X-Men 2</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a scene in a much longer story I had planned to write. The larger story never quite materialised the way I wanted it to, but this bit works as a one-shot and I was rather fond of it so I decided to go ahead and put it out there. Enjoy!
> 
> Crossposted to [Livejournal](http://galaxysoup.livejournal.com/24011.html).

Kitty stepped through the wall into William Stryker’s private offices and froze, listening intently for any indication that she wasn’t alone. The Professor had assured her there was no one else here, but it never hurt to be careful.

It was a nice office, Kitty observed dispassionately as she began her search. Clean and regimented, almost clinical in the complete absence of personality. The only indication that anyone actually worked here was a thin sheaf of papers in the recycling bin and an empty coffee cup on the corner of the desk nearest the door. White, with no designs.

It only took her a few minutes of looking to decide that any interesting information would be on the computers, and only a few minutes of hacking to get in. Stryker might have been paranoid, but he was also arrogant, and it probably hadn’t occurred to him that someone would actually try to get past his security. He had done everything by the book, with little imagination or creativity.

Kitty printed out the most relevant information, guided by the Professor’s suggestions in her mind, then uploaded the rest so they could dig through it later. She found an official-looking clear blue folder in a drawer and stuck the pages in that, arranging them in order of how shocking they were, then turned off the computers and checked over the office to make sure she hadn’t left any traces of her presence.

No. It was still clean. 

It was _too_ clean, and suddenly she wanted to destroy something. She wanted to wreck this office the way Stryker had wrecked their home. She wanted to cause a little damage; for Doctor Grey who was dead, and Mr. Summers who looked like he wanted to be. She wanted to leave a mark here, to commemorate the children who jumped at any sudden movement and clung to each other for safety. For St. John who nobody had had time to miss yet, and Jubilee who woke up crying and wouldn’t say why.

_Kitty?_ The Professor’s mind brushed hers gently. _I apologize for rushing you, but our time is running short._

Kitty took a deep breath, and smashed the coffee cup before she left.


End file.
